Y comenzo asi
by Linako
Summary: ¿yoh perdio la memoria?¿realizaran es club de los ke les falta money?¿saldran de la casa asakura?¿donde consigio anna la revaja de 91 de descuento? ¿anna toma clases contra la ira? decubranlo aki!Ah! y dejen reviews por favor!


holitas primero grasias por interesarse en mi fic   
  
por fin algien apresia lo que ago TT-TT bueno en fin sera mejor ke empiese el fic  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Linna- hola publico !!! estamos aki afuera de la casa asakura por ke nuestro kerido yoh asakura esta con apnesia nn  
  
fan de yoh ke se intentaba escabuyir por la ventana de la piesa de yoh o.O-¿esta con apnesia?  
  
linna-sipi nn  
  
fan de yoh-NO!!! POR KE !!! y se tira al rio  
  
linna-eso fue raro o.O bueno en fin mejor dentremos a la casa   
  
Toc Toc golpea la puerta  
  
anna-que molestas, que quieres?? u.  
  
linna-simplemente queria saber como te sientes al saber ke tu yoh esta con apnesia?? u.u  
  
anna-¿yoh con apnesia?pero si esta entrenando   
  
yoh-todo cansado anna ya termine de dar las 100 vueltas a la cuadra   
  
anna-ahora hace 60 cuncliyas  
  
yoh-por ke ami TT.TT  
  
linna-yoh estas seguro ke recuerdas todo?? ¿enserio no tiene apnesia?  
  
yoh-si, eso creo o.o  
  
linna-¿cual es el apellido de horo horo? o.O  
  
yoh-Usui   
  
linna-horo horo Usui no le viene u.  
  
yoh-no su verdadero nombre es horokeru Usui  
  
linna-horokeru Usui o.O xD jeje suena grasioso xD  
  
anna-yoh te dige que te fueras a entrenar u.  
  
yoh-si anna  
  
linna-¿y por sierto donde esta horokeru? xD (ya me acostrumbre a desirle asi) xD sera mejor que investigemos nn   
  
2 horas despues  
  
linna- agua,comida,lo que sea donde se encuentra hoto hoto!!! ToT  
  
en otra sala  
  
horo horo-achuuuu!!! algien me digo hoto hoto ¬o¬  
  
manta-te acabaste las rosetas de maiz  
  
horo horo-eso te por estar demaciado consentrado en la play boy rusa  
  
manta-tu igual estabas asi!! ¬¬  
  
volvemos donde estabamos  
  
linna-oi voces !!!regresamos a la sibilisacion!!!  
  
mishi-gamas crei ver a mi superior arrastrandose por el suelo oO  
  
linna-como llegaste aki mishi  
  
mishi-me vine en auto bus nn  
  
linna-bueno yo me bine en limosina U (en realidad me vine caminando lo ke me pagan no me sirve ni para el tren u.ú)  
  
horo horo-(si te entiendo yo tampoko tengo dinero TT-TT ni para pagar el agua)  
  
yoh-(los entiendo chicos anna es la que maneja el dinero en esta casa . ¿y de donde saca el dinero o.o)  
  
hao-(yo tampoko tengo en realidad vivo gunto a opacho u.u deveriamos hacer un club de los ke no tiene money nn)  
  
horo horo-(si eso seria bueno)  
  
linna-(¿como se metieron a mis pensamientos o.o)  
  
yoh-(yo simplemente pesaba o.O)  
  
hao:(hermano tu piensas)pensamientos de los pensamientos de hao (ahora si lo e visto todo o.o)  
  
horo horo:(ya en serio como se metieron a mis pensamientos)  
  
yoh:(yo pensaba que mis pensamientos pensaban ke estarian pensando ustedes y de pronto pense y llege aki )  
  
linna:(pues yo estaba pensando en un fan fic yaoi de horo horoXlen)  
  
yoh:(que es yaoi???)  
  
hao:(bueno creo de tenemos ke explicarle)  
  
horo horo y linna:(tu eres su hermano explicale nn)  
  
hao:(bueno hermanito el yaoi es como una relacion de hombre con hombre)  
  
yoh:(entonces es como si horo horo le diera un beso a len)  
  
hao y linna: si....hubo un minuto de silencio ajajajajaja horo horo y len pero si se la pasan peleando xD   
  
anna:callate de ablar sola le tira una taza por la cabeza   
  
linna: AHY!!!eso dolio pero grasias me despertaste de mis pensamientos que pesaban solos o.O  
  
manta:y de paso igual golpeo a yoh pero no le afecto o.O  
  
yoh:(grasias hao por desirme que es el yaoi)  
  
en otro lugar  
  
opacho:señor hao despierte!!!  
  
hao:(de nada para eso somos hermanos nn)  
  
regremasamos a la pension asakura  
  
mishi-sera mejor ke nos vallamos señorita linna  
  
linna-si tienes razon sayonara !!!  
  
mishi-todavia no diga eso  
  
linna-por ke??  
  
mishi-por ke no sea abren ni las puertas ni las ventana!!  
  
manta-ke tal si las rompen  
  
anna-no,eso si ke no!!! me costaron mucho dinero!!! u.  
  
yoh-pero si estaban 91% de rebajas  
  
anna-pero eso igual es D.I.N.E.R.O u.ú ¿sierto?  
  
todos-mmmmm.......  
  
anna-¿sierto?  
  
todos-sip!!! u.u  
  
yoh-ya recuerdo!!!que las puertas solo se abren por afuera!!!por eso llevamos enserrados mas de una semana!!!  
  
todos esepto anna:sipi!!!  
  
mishi-y por eso se alegran o.o  
  
todos espeto anna: no!!! TT-TT  
  
horo horo-tengo hambre  
  
len-asta ke apareces  
  
linna-kyaaaa!!! ¿cuando llegaste Len? xx  
  
Len-hace 5 minutos ¿por ke?  
  
linna-no por nada, a por sierto yoh ya que tu hermano te explico lo ke era yaoi yo te dare un ejemplo ¿si?  
  
yoh-ya!!!   
  
linna-una vez lei fic que se trataba ke horo horoXlen que estaban en un baño y de pronto horo horo se hacerco a len y........  
  
horo horo y len-¡¡¡¿¿¿que tanto ablan ahi??¡¡¡ o.  
  
linna-yo nada simplemente le explicaba a yoh unas C.O.S.I.T.A.S nn  
  
horo y len- o  
  
mishi-entonces que hacemos por mientras ke esperamos a ke algien venga y abra la puerta u.u por afuera  
  
yoh-jugemos piedra papel y tijeras  
  
15 minutos despues  
  
mishi-bueno los perdedores son:  
  
horo horo y....  
  
horo horo-!!!yo pero si crei ke habia ganado!!!  
  
linna- no hororito-chan la que gano fue anna .  
  
todos-hororito-chan ??? o.O xD jajajajajaja  
  
horo horo-ya callense!!! o  
  
linna- oo (ya callense todos ustedes par de %$#&#%&% y ademas aki huele a /$&$/$%/&)  
  
yoh-(linna no pense que conocieras ese lenguaje O.O)  
  
hao-(ni yo tampoko savia ¿aunque ni siquiera te conosco o.O)  
  
linna-(o no, otra vez se metieron a mis pensamientos)  
  
horo horo-(pero si son mis pensamientos!!)  
  
yoh-(yo pensaba que mis pensamientos pensaban ke estarian pensando ustedes y de pronto pense y llege aki)  
  
todos los ke pensaban-(ya nos habias dicho eso antes yoh ¬o¬)  
  
yoh-(enserio o.o)  
  
todos los ke pensaban-(Si!!! ¬¬)  
  
yoh-(estan seguros o.o)  
  
todos los ke pensaban-(Si!! ya basta ¬o¬)  
  
anna de nueva-ya callate loka esta vez le tira una piedra o.O)  
  
linna-eso dolio!!! TT.TT diciendolo con un gran chichon en la cabesa  
  
anna-(tranquilisate anna para eso estan tomando clases contra la ira!!)  
  
yoh,linna,horo horo,hao-(tomas clases contra la ira!!)  
  
anna-(si y que u.ú)  
  
CONTINUARA -----  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
espero ke les aya gustado el primer capitulo !!! nn aunque lo deje algo corto   
  
Ah!!! pliz dejen reviews por favor!!!!  
  
buena hasta pronto :P 


End file.
